nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lustful Father August
The Lustful Father August is the true account of August Magnus Donia's days in a monastery somewhere in Lovia from 1989 to 1992, following the death of his eldest daughter Maria. Part One: The Baron's Escape In 1989 August Magnus Donia is a happy man. Happily married to his beloved Dalia, he is the father of four children. He is a politician, the founder of the LCP, Lovia's first and only communist party at the the time. He spends his days giving to the people, to the community, expecting nothing return but the goodwill and well-being of those he sets out to help. He works hard, too hard. Once a religious man, he loses track of his faith, his family life, the cornerstones of his existance. Still he is a fortunate man, with a beautiful young wife and lovely young family. He cherishes what little time he has with them, after many hour of hard work. Then on an unfortunate day in May 1989, his daughter Maria suddenly falls to the floor. With his daughter in his arms the Baron rushes to the hospital nearby. There it is discovered she suffered from a rare discease that attacks the brain. The girl, only two months shy of her fourth birthday, is pronounced dead on arrival. August loses all will to live upon this point. He cannot find peace and comfort anymore. Food no longer appeals to him, alcohol cannot bring him the release he desirs, nothing dulls his senses... all he now knows is pain and suffering. Not even in his wife's loving warm arms does he find salvation. And his prayers to God far above, he feels, go unanswered. He has lost touch with life, faith and his family. Then August makes a daring decision; he says his wife and family goodbye and leaves for a monastery, to live under a new name. His earthly goods come under his wife's supervision, his businesses and political activities as well. The Baron leaves... Father August emerges. Father August August Magnus Donia no longer excists, the leader of the LCP and the Clan ceases to excist. Now there is only Father August, a wild-haired bearded mystic, a searcher, a modern-day cross between Friar Tuck and Grigori Rasptutin. The inhabitants of the monastery, sunken in prayer, rusted in their ways, do not know what to think of the strange newcomer at first. Regardless of their initially hesistance, they open their doors, hearts and arms for the stranger. A stranger they find strangely familiar, even though they have been largely cut out from day-to-day news, few men and women in Lovia at the time had never heard or seen of the eccentric baron far up his castle in the Highlands. The man they get to know is nothing like him, however. He is a recovering alcoholic, a man who misses his family intensely. A man of the world, lustful and passionate, who lacks patience but has a lot of perseverence. A towering, imposing figure with a voice deep enough to make the foundations of Arthur III's palace down in Noble City tremble, piercing blue eyes unlike any the monks have ever seen. They do not ask where he comes from, however. What his name is, they do not wish or care to know. When they ask him what he likes to be called, from now on, all he says is: "Father August". Category:Book Category:History of Oceana Category:Donia Family Category:Christianity